Background: A. SPECIFIC AIMS: The assembled Shared Resources Core includes resource teams that include data surveillance, analysis, and telehealth/telemedicine experts focused on health disparities research, education and disease prevention from the University of Maryland Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy and the Maryland Statewide Health Network (MSHN), in collaboration with the University of Maryland Eastern Shore (UMES). The telemedicine/telehealth component will focus on use of advanced telecommunications technologies for administrative meetings, training; community outreach and information dissemination; clinical consultation and administrative coordination, and evaluation. This Core includes a novel, special project in the area of Teleopthalmology, which will address ophthalmologic disorders related to the diseases and disorders that occur at high rates in the target communities for this Export Center. This Teleopthalmology project, using state of the art telemedicine equipment, will examine health services research issues related to provider care and incentives, as well as evaluate the use of the nonmydriatic camera in identifying glaucomatous changes in the eye. The Computer Assisted Telephone Interviewing (CATI) component supports excellence in clinical, epidemiologic and health services research in the University of Maryland School of Medicine by providing expertise for telephone surveys and survey research methodology. Data evaluation, analysis and storage of secondary data elements obtained within each core will be provided by outcomes research specialists from the University of Maryland, Pharmaceutical Research Computing, (PRC) while the clinical trial and data safety/monitoring will be provided by the University of Maryland General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). The key strength is the complementary effort each core team offers the other in support of research and clinical interventions established through the University of Maryland Center for Health Disparities Research, Training and Community Outreach and evidenced by inter-departmental, inter-school, and inter-university collaborations. The long-term goal is to reduce health disparities, morbidity and mortality related to core diseases through promotion of a wide variety of prevention and control activities. The short-term goal is to provide quality data-related services and telemedicine support to all UM EXPORT Center Cores and to both partnering institutions, UMB and UMES, which will allow achievement of overall and core specific aims.